Unintended
by eisabelai
Summary: This is the story no one knew. The story of Itachi and the woman he loved.


This is a story of one mans undying love for his village and one woman's undying love for a man.

* * *

><p>Inside the Uchiha compound there were always young children running around; those who had entered the academy already were always bickering about who was stronger, who was better, and who would be the best, the smaller ones who had yet to enter the academy would run around without a care in the world. Life was unbelievably simple for the little children. One in particular seemed to have it the easiest. Her name was Kirakuna Uchiha, which quite literally meant 'carefree', and she had decided that she wanted to lead the life of a civilian. Her parents, whom were both civilian, were absolutely ecstatic to hear that she wanted to continue in their footsteps and run the bakery they owned, when the time came of course. For now though she was just a recently turned five year old who liked to take long walks around the compound and familiarize herself with everyone in her line of sight.<p>

It was just another normal day in the compound, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and Kirakuna was helping her parents out in the bakery, soaking up as much knowledge as possible. Unfortunately, they were short a person and that just wouldn't do seeing as their bakery was the only one in the Uchiha compound, thus very busy.

"Kira-chan!" Cried Kirakuna's mother.

"Yes Okasan?" The little girl came running out of the back room, ready to assist in anyway needed.

"I need you to go on a delivery for me. Here is the address, the baked goods have already been paid for. Go there quickly, we'll need you back here as soon as possible." Her mother instructed her.

Kirakuna quickly grabbed the bag containing the baked goods and the address and ran out the door. She skipped along the dirt road enjoying the oddly rhythmic sounds of people doing their everyday chores. She knew exactly where she was going, her long walks around the compounds ensured that she'd never get lost in there. Coming to a halt in front of the largest house in the compound she quickly jumped up the stairs and knocked on the door. A moment later and smiling young woman opened the door.

"Hello Mikoto-san, I am here with your delivery." Kirakuna bowed.

"My my, what a pleasant little girl you are!" She squealed in delight.

From inside came the cries of a child. Mikoto turned and disappeared from sight for a moment, only to return with a small child in her hands.

"This is Sasuke-kun." She beamed at the little boy in her arms, he was probably only a year old, if even.

Kirakuna couldn't help but smile as the little bundle in Mikoto's arms looked at her. He had a pair of coal black eyes, as most Uchiha had, and jet black hair, which was also common in Uchiha's, but there was something so unbelievably innocent about him that made her happy. Mikoto's expression changed quickly to one of worry. She looked from he child in her arms to the little girl standing at her door.

"Ah-" Mikoto stopped, realizing she didn't know the child's name.

"Kirakuna." The child chimed in, noticing Mikoto's hesitance.

"Kirakuna, would you be able to do me a favor? You see, little Sasuke here was not suppose to be up from his nap just yet, which would have given me time to take those treats you are holding to my older son who is at the training grounds," She hesitated again, Kirakuna smiled at her, "Would you be so kind as to take those to Itachi-kun for me? I'll tell you a little secret if you do."

Like any other child she was beyond sold at the mention of a secret being involved. So she nodded her head vigorously. Mikoto squatted down to her level and whispered faintly in her ear.

"Itachi-kun hates sweets, but you give him some dango and he'd do anything you ask." With that she smiled at the child and went back into the house.

Kirakuna set off to find this "Itachi-kun". Although she wasn't a ninja she did know where the training grounds in the compound were located. It didn't take her long to find two boys standing around, seemingly doing nothing. As she approached, the shorter one jumped up and sent some things flying in different directions. One of them hit the tree she was standing beside. She let out a soft squeak of surprise and fear. They both turned to look at her, surprised they hadn't noticed her earlier. She on the other hand didn't take notice of them staring at her for she was too busy staring at the thing that had impaled the tree. It took her a moment to remember what it was called.

"Kunai.." She whispered, remembering the little she had been taught.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

That snapped her back to reality and she looked back to the boys. She smiled nervously.

"Ah, I'm Kirakuna, I was looking for an 'Itachi-kun'." She said, bowing to both of them.

The shorter one took a step towards her, "Hn."

She smiled at him and outstretched her hand, "You must be Itachi-kun, pleased to meet you."

He hesitantly took her hand, looking back at his companion a bit confused. The other boy noticed his awkward situation and stepped in.

"I'm Shisui, Itachi-_kun_'s cousin."

Kirakuna shook his hand as well, "Pleased to meet you."

Shisui smiled coyly at her, "Now then, what is it that you needed Itachi-_kun_ for?"

Kirakuna remembering that she needed to give him his dango smacked her head, "Ahh! That's right! Forgive me, Ita-kun, your mother asked me to bring these to you because she was too busy taking care of Sasu-kun. She ordered you dango, said it was your favorite. Please enjoy."

Itachi's eyes lit up when she said dango and although he tried to hide it he eagerly reached a hand out for the bag. She handed it to him and bowed apologetically. Shisui smiled and ruffled her hair, he hadn't missed the way she shorted Itachi's name to Ita. Suddenly realizing how long she'd been gone, Kirakuna quickly turned and headed back to the bakery.

"Bye Ita-kun, Shi-kun!" Called over her shoulder.

She faintly heard laughter, which she assumed came from Shisui, and smiled thinking to herself that she had just made two new friends.

* * *

><p>After that encounter Kirakuna started seeing the boys around the compound more often. Every time Shisui caught sight of her he'd drag her around with him and Itachi.<p>

Today Shisui decided that she should go with them to train. She tried declining, but Shisui would have none of it, so before she could get away he scooped her up and carried her over to the training grounds with them.

"Alright, Kira-chan, show us what you got!" Shisui shouted.

The little girl looked around nervously, then smiled sheepishly at the boys before her.

"Ah, well, I don't have anything." She confessed.

Shisui misunderstanding tossed her a kunai. Her eyes opened wide and she fumbled the weapon in her hands before accidently grabbing the sharp side and cutting her hand. She yelped and cradled her now bleeding hand close to her. Itachi and Shisui were both caught by surprise but quickly snapped out of it when they saw her bleeding. Itachi ran over to her, pulling out a roll of bandages he began to wipe the blood away with his shirt and bandage her hand.

Shisui tried to find the words to apologize, "Kira-chan! I-I didn't mean to hurt you.. I thought, I mean.. I guess I should have asked.. I can't believe... Oh jeez, I'm sorry!"

Kirakuna smiled softly at him and stood on her toes to softly pat him on the head. Then she turned to Itachi.

"Thank you Ita-kun. I'll be sure to bring you some dango in payment for ruining your shirt. And Shi-kun," She looked at Shisui, "It's okay. You didn't know I wasn't training to be a ninja."

With that said the boys decided that it would be best to skip training seeing as they had injured Kirakuna. So instead they went over to the bakery where Kirakuna explained the whole situation to her mother and got Itachi and Shisui some free dango.

The days passed. Sometimes the boys would help out at the bakery and other times she would go watch them train. It was during one of their training sessions that Itachi asked her why she didn't want to be a ninja.

Only her and Itachi were there that day, Shisui was on a mission with his team. Itachi was practicing his aim and Kirakuna just sat on the ground completely entranced by his fluid movements. Itachi was graceful when he moved, every step demanded respect. That was something she admired about him. He was elegant.

He turned to catch her just staring at him and light blush crept onto her cheeks, but she held his gaze.

"Why don't you want to be a ninja?" The question was sudden, unexpected.

"I don't like fighting."

It was a simple answer. Everything about Kirakuna was simple. Itachi liked that about her. When he was with her it was simple. She made it seem like everything was so easy. When he couldn't figure out what he should do she rephrased the problem, gave him two options, and told him to just pick what he liked better. It worked. It always helped him. But right now he wanted a more elaborate answer.

Itachi sat beside her, "Explain."

She looked him in the eyes, "I don't like to fight. I hate seeing people fight. I suppose that ninjas fight to keep the peace, but I, I couldn't ever kill someone. As a ninja you are required to kill sometimes. I couldn't do it if I was ordered to. So I decided I wanted to do what my parents do and just bake. Everyone loves some kind of baked good. And I enjoy making people happy. So while you ninja fight for my peace and freedom I bake and bring joy to both civilians and ninjas. Maybe it's a little selfish, but everyone is a little selfish sometimes."

Itachi thought over her words and nodded.

"Then as long as you make dango for me, I will protect you."

Kirakuna laughed lightly at his words and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>June 9th was Itachi's birthday and it seemed that Kirakuna was the last to know. Shisui had asked her to meet them at the training grounds that morning. So Kirakuna was on her way there, completely oblivious of the fact that Itachi was now 7 years old.<p>

As she approached them Shisui smiled and waved her over, excitedly. She found it odd that Itachi was no where in sight.

"Good morning Shi-kun. Where is Itachi?" She asked, looking around again.

"He's not here yet, and he doesn't know we're here." Shisui explained.

Kirakuna looked at him confused, "Why doesn't he know we're here?"

Shisui frowned, "Because it wouldn't be much of a surprise if he did, now would it? Now follow me, I'm gonna show you where to hide."

Shisui started walking towards the tree line, Kirakuna ran to catch up, still completely confused.

"Wait wait! Why are we hiding? Why are we surprising Itachi?"

Shisui whirled around and ruffled her hair, "Because, silly, it's Itachi's birthday."

Kirakuna stared at him, "What? But I don't even have a gift for him! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Shisui just laughed and motioned her to follow him behind the bushes. They sat there waiting for Itachi to arrive. Kirakuna took that time to think of what she could possibly give him as a present. Dango crossed her mind, but she decided against it because of the fact that she always gave him free dango. Absentmindedly she fiddled with the necklace she wore. Her father had given it to her for her 5th birthday. Looking down she realized that it would be the perfect gift. It was simple, 3 round metal plates held in place by a string.

"Here he comes." Shisui whispered, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Itachi walked casually towards the center of the field.

"On three. One, two, th-" Shisui's counting was interrupted by Itachi, who hadn't even looked their way.

"I know you're there. Come out Shisui, Kira-chan."

Shisui and Kirakuna laughed as they stood up and walked towards him.

"Happy birthday, kid." Shisui said, handing him three new kunai.

Itachi scowled and muttered something under his breath. Kirakuna smiled at him and unclasped her necklace.

"Happy birthday, Ita-kun." She said, holding out the necklace for him to take.

Itachi stared at its' simple design before taking it from her hand.

"My father gave it to me. And I want you to have it. It'll look better on you." She explained.

Itachi spared her a small smile as he put it on, "Thank you, Kira-chan."

They spent the rest of the day together, doing a lot of nothing, like normal children should. And at night they watched the sunset together before going their separate ways. It had probably been the most peaceful day of Itachi's life, and one he would not forget.

* * *

><p>Kirakuna's parents were deeply in love with each other. They had been since they were children. When Kirakuna was 9 years old her father's health had begun to deteriorate rapidly. Eventually he was forced to stay in the hospital. Kirakuna's mother longed to be by his side as much as possible.<p>

"Okasan, go to the hospital, stay with Otosan." Kirakuna said to her mother as she watched the older woman stare longingly out the window.

"Kira-chan, I can't. I have to run the bakery. Your father understands." She sighed sadly.

"I'm old enough to run it alone. I can open in the mornings, close in the evenings. I know all of the recipes. And Otosan needs you." She argued, hugging her mother.

The older woman stared down at her child who seemed too mature to be only 9 years old. But eventually she agreed. So with both her parents in the hospital Kirakuna prepared herself for the loneliness she would endure. Surprisingly enough the loneliness never came. When Itachi got word of her running the bakery alone he made sure to be around as much as possible. And when Itachi wasn't with her, it was Shisui.

It was late one night and neither of the boys had been by all day. Kirakuna knew that they could pop in at any time so after she closed up the bakery she got started on making a fresh batch of dango. Just as she was pulling it out to cool the sound of the bakery door opening surprised her. She quickly turned to see Itachi standing at there. He was dressed in his ninja attire and looked pretty tired. She took the freshly made dango and handed it to him. He smiled at her. She was one of the only people who ever got to see his smiles.

"How did you know?" He asked with a mouthful of dango.

Kirakuna smiled, "I didn't."

Itachi looked at her confused.

Kirakuna laughed and explained, "I simply make a fresh batch every night just in case you or Shisui decide to stop by."

Itachi was caught completely of guard. He did expect her to do such a thing. He was so surprised all he could do was stare at the girl before him. He knew of her feelings for him and she knew of his for her, they'd even held hands a couple of times. But right now all Itachi could think of doing was kissing her. And since everything was always so simple around her, he did. Itachi leaned right over the counter and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a quick kiss, nothing too intimate for the two children. As Itachi pulled away Kirakuna pressed her fingers to her lips. Itachi bit his lip and smiled shyly at her. She smiled back at him. Itachi then took her hands in his.

That day officially started their secret relationship. Neither of them ever said it had to be a secret, but they liked it better that way. Shisui was the only one who knew and he did enough bugging for the whole clan.

* * *

><p>The years passed and when Kirakuna was 12 years old her father passed away. A month or two afterwards her mother passed away, she had fallen ill after Kirakuna's father died and simply lost the will to live. That left Kirakuna on her own for good.<p>

She had already gotten used to being without her parents, but now that she knew she'd never see them again it was different. Her house seemed emptier than ever and nightmares plagued her.

Upon seeing how difficult things were for her Itachi tried to be around more than before, but it was getting harder since he was an AMBU and almost always on missions. Every time he came back from a mission he would go straight to her house. His parents thought that he was still on the mission, so he would spend the night with her. It was simply innocent comfort. Itachi would hold her while she slept and all her nightmares would be gone. It had become a normal thing.

Shisui had taken it upon himself to check up on her every night Itachi was away. It was during one of those nights that he expressed his feelings of concern for Itachi to her.

Kirakuna stood in her kitchen, preparing dinner, when she heard her front door open.

"Kira-chan! I hope you made enough for me too!" Shisui called as the delightful smells of her cooking reached his nose.

Kirakuna smiled and turned to see him approaching, "Of course, Shi-kun."

Shisui lightly ruffled her hair before setting the plates for dinner and pouring their tea.

"So tell me Shi-kun, how was your mission?" Kirakuna asked, always interested in hearing Shisui's stories of how amazing he was and how nothing could ever defeat him.

Shisui grinned and began his overly exaggerated story. This time it was about how he defeated enemy after enemy to protect the princess he had been escorting to the Village Hidden in the Snow.

"...And then, just when I thought it was over, 12 enemy ninja surrounded me. I was already low on chakra and very tired, but just seeing the princesses face gave me the energy to continue fighting. Within 20 minutes I had taken them all out, only then did reenforcements show up. But they were no longer needed. The princess was so grateful she offered to marry me, but I regretfully declined, telling her that I could not marry her because I could not move to the Snow Village. And when she asked me why I would not move I told her it was because my village needed me, without me they wouldn't stand a chance." Shisui finished.

Kirakuna had been laughing throughout the entire thing. She truly enjoyed the stories Shisui made up for her.

"Ah Shi-kun, what a noble man you are, to give up royalty and love for your village."

Once they finished their dinner they set about cleaning the dishes. While Kirakuna washed, Shisui dried.

"You know, Itachi really cares about you." It wasn't an odd statement, but it felt out of place to Kirakuna.

"And I care for him." She replied.

Shisui grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her from washing. She turned to look at him, a confused expression on her face. Shisui stared at her, his serious face worried her.

"Kira-chan, you've become like a sister to me and Itachi, he's practically my brother. I want you to know that Itachi is under a lot of stress right now and things are only going to get harder."

Kirakuna hugged him, "You too are under a lot of pressure, I can tell. But no matter what we're all gonna get through it together, like we always do."

Shisui smiled at her reassuring words and held her tightly.

"Promise me something Kirakuna."

She nodded as he pulled back and began to walk toward the door.

"Promise me that you'll always be able to see past the lies, promise me you'll always forgive Itachi no matter what he does."

Kirakuna's heart began to beat faster as worry consumed her.

"Of course Shi-kun."

Shisui opened the door and looked back at her. She saw his hesitation. He opened his mouth to say something else but quickly changed his mind, sighing and shaking his head.

"I love you Kira-chan." And with that he was gone.

Kirakuna whispered the words he already knew to the silent room, "I love you too, Shisui-kun."

Her mind was troubled by his odd behavior that night, and when she finally laid down to sleep she could only think of his serious face and the things he'd asked her to promise.

* * *

><p>It was beautiful day in Konoha and Kirakuna was up bright and early. She had already opened up the bakery and started on the sweets. Not many people had come in that morning, which surprised her because her bakery was always filled with people. Those that were looked like they were mourning. Kirakuna always heard people's gossip when they were in the bakery, today was no different.<p>

"...I can't believe he's dead.."

"...some people are saying it was Itachi..."

"...heard the police were interrogating him..."

"..how..?"

"...drowned..."

"...Said it was suicide...found a note..."

"...poor Shisui..."

Kirakuna was shocked. Shisui, one of her best friends, was dead. And Itachi, his best friend and her lover, was being suspected of killing him!

It was hard for her mind to wrap itself around the idea, seeing as he had been at her house eating dinner with her only a few days ago.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Very little people came in throughout the day. Kirakuna wanted nothing more than to find Itachi and ask him what happened, but she knew he would come to her tonight, so she waited.

It was late when he finally appeared. She was laying in bed already, but she was still wide awake. Itachi sat down beside her and touched her cheek. She turned her face and kissed his hand.

"I assume you heard the news?" His tone was somber and silent.

She nodded against his hand, "Tell me what really happened."

Itachi sighed. He was never one to keep things from her.

"Things have become difficult, Kira-chan. Shisui knew exactly what was going on. He said that I was going to need his help if I wanted to live past the age of 13. He asked me to kill him.." He stopped, waiting for her reaction.

Kirakuna didn't fully understand what was going on, but she did understand that Shisui had given his life to help Itachi.

She looked at Itachi, he searched her eyes for the hatred he was expecting, but he didn't find it. His tense form relaxed and he embraced her. He cried silently on her shoulder. It was the first time he ever cried in front of her, but he didn't care that he looked weak, all he knew is that he killed his best friend. Kirakuna cried slightly as well. Shisui had become a brother to her and she loved him dearly, thus she would miss him dearly.

It had been three days since Shisui died. Kirakuna sat on the counter in her bakery, in her hands she held a small bag. She let her mind wonder to the times that Itachi and Shisui dropped in late at night to see her. They always came back late from their missions and Itachi always had a craving for dango in the middle of the night. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned to see Itachi standing there, coated in blood. He looked awful. His eyes were wide and red, as if he had been crying, but there were no tears to show if he had been. He looked at her and like always he looked guilty. She knew what was going to happen now. She isn't deaf, she heard the screams and cries of the Uchiha's as they were killed. Itachi walked right up to her and stood in front of her. Without hesitation she leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Itachi stiffened at her immediate contact, but slowly wrapped his arms around her figure.

"Aren't you afraid, Kira-chan?" He asked, confusion staining his words.

She looked up at him, "Tell me Ita-kun, what do I have to fear?"

Anger seemed to sweep through him as he listened to the woman he loved speak to him as if he had not just committed a hideous crime. She noticed the change in his expression and smiled lightly at him.

"I know you Ita-kun. What has happened here tonight has happened because it must. I know of the clans plans to revolt, I know how easy of a target our village would be if it were to battle within itself. I assume that you are carrying out a mission. And I know that I too must die."

She spoke so calmly and again smiled at him, but this time it was a sad sort of smile. Itachi was at a loss for words. He knew she was incredibly intelligent, he just never seemed to realize how aware of everything she really was.

"Why do you smile so sadly?" It was all he could seem to ask.

She stood up now and kissed his cheek, never once caring that he was covered in their clans blood. She walked to the sink and grabbed a damp towel. She began to clean his hands and his face.

"I smile, Ita-kun, because I love you. I smile sadly though because I know that while you are setting me free from this world, you must stay and bare the hateful words of all those who will only see this as a crime by a man who is evil and blood thirsty. But you are not that. You are a man so wonderful and pure that you are willing to give up everything to keep this village safe. You are a man so willing to cast yourself into the pits of hell to keep all of the citizens in this village out of harms way. I smile sadly because no one will ever know that you were a hero. I smile sadly because I will not be here to help you carry the burden that has been placed upon your shoulders."

Tears stained her cheeks as she finished talking. Itachi felt himself breaking down. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, trying to get as much of her warm comfort as possible. He didn't want to let go, for when he did, he would have to end her life. After what seemed like years of standing there in each others arms, Kirakuna pulled away.

"You need to go." That was all she had to say. That was all she could say.

Itachi understood the meaning behind her words._ You need to kill me now_. That's what she was really saying. Itachi nodded stiffly. Kirakuna smiled at him, reassuring him that it would be okay.

"Before Shisui died, he asked me to forgive you. I would have even if he had never asked it of me."

Itachi closed his eyes, fighting the pain that struck his heart.

"Take it with you. And all I ask for in return is that you smile when you think of me." She said, pointing to the bag she had left on the counter.

Itachi pulled her close and kissed her passionately, knowing this would be the last time his lips ever kissed those of a woman. She kissed him back, pouring as much love into him as she could, for he would need that love to continue on strong without her. During that kiss Itachi grabbed a kunai and plunged the cold metal into her heart. He felt her gasp in pain against his lips, but he continued to kiss her. He tasted the blood that filled her mouth, but still he would not leave her lips. He felt her separate from his lips and he heard her faintly whisper.

"I love you, Ita-kun."

And the he felt her body slump forward, lifeless and cold.

"I love you, Kira-chan." He whispered to her corpse.

His knees gave out and a sob finally escaped him. Tears fell from his face to hers as he held her close and cried. Time no longer seemed real anymore. He felt numb.

A presence appeared behind him, "Who is this woman that you cry for?"

Madara Uchiha took in the scene in front of him. Itachi sat on the floor holding the lifeless body of a woman in his arms. Itachi seemed to gather himself as he gently laid the woman out on the floor, placing both hands on her chest. Madara took a good look at the woman. She was a beauty, that much could instantly be seen. She had long black hair that was splayed out across the floor, her eyes were closed but he imagined they were the same coal black eyes that all the Uchiha had, her expression was peaceful which made him wonder what she might have looked like when she was alive, and on her bloody lips she wore a smile.

"She was my lover."

With that said Itachi swiftly turned from her form and walked out of the little bakery. Madara followed him back out on the streets of the Uchiha compound. They took to the rooftops and sped out of Konoha. It was only when they were out of the village that Madara noticed the little bag Itachi was carrying.

"Eh, Itachi, what is that you are carrying?" He questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

Itachi seemed hesitant to answer. But when he did it was no more than a whisper. His voice sounded hoarse and strained, it even cracked a bit in the middle of his sentence. It took Madara a moment to register what he had said. But he nodded in realization.

_"She made me dango."_

* * *

><p>So, there it is. The story of Itachi's dead lover. Comment, criticize, do what you will.<p> 


End file.
